


你是谁[Кем ты был]- Part I

by uekinao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uekinao/pseuds/uekinao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他是我的Alpah。”他静静地说，不敢去看她。<br/>“你就是个Alpha，Steve。”意料之中的回答，依然语调平坦，不过是在陈述事实。他不确定这是个祝福或是个诅咒。<br/>“并非一直都是。”Steve平静地说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你是谁[Кем ты был]- Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кем ты был](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737725) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 



This is a Chinese translation of the work of sweet [Belladonna_Q](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q) who was so kind to give me the permission to translate it.

Many thanks to [Belladonna_Q](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q) :D

I was planning to finish it at a stretch but... apprarently I failed...

Hopefully I'll finish translating the rest of it within next week~

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

一切终于归于平静，Steve深深地呼吸了一口气，胸口随之起伏。他专注地注视着玻璃的另一边，他的之间滑过墙壁的边缘，抚上那层光滑的表面。他告诉自己这只是个强度测试，确保这些窗户是防裂的。但他当然只当并非只是如此。  
“Rogers。”他抽回他的手，在回头看向站在门口的时候，他理智地让自己别太快、太明显地后退。  
她原本活泼的红色卷发现在毛糙地搭在她姣好的面容上，发际线附近四道粗黑的缝线。她的姿势有轻微的倾斜，像是在照顾一条腿。她看上去惊人的疲惫和憔悴。  
她严肃地微笑着，Steve知道那表情会让她破损的嘴唇疼得厉害。  
她往前走了几步。他注意到她朝他走来时微微曲向她的右腿。他什么都没说。  
“他怎么样了？”当她站到他身旁时，他问道。  
“昏迷中。那最后一击应该砸碎了他的颅骨。不过他有点……嗯，有点像你，所以他还活着。他大脑应该几天之内就能消肿，不过因为他特别的愈合能力，可能会比他们预计的快一点。”  
“他被像头野兽一样地捆着。”这些话本来不该说得这么恶狠狠地，Natasha扬起了头。  
“他差点杀了我们，Steve……”  
“我只是需要一个机会去……去和他谈谈。如果我能跟他谈谈，我知道我能让他明白的。”  
“听着，我知道他曾经是你的朋友。我们都明白这一点，好吗？但是他不是你过去认识的那个人了。我在那儿，你确实试着和他谈谈了Rogers，而他一直在反抗。”  
他咬紧了牙关往下看，双手紧握。他双手抱胸抵着窗框，拇指抚摸着那段钢铁。感觉到她的目光，他说：“ 我需要进去那件房间。我需要一对一的时间。”  
“他没有意识。”  
“我可以等。”他想要抢白她，他怒火中烧，尖锐的搏动让他震惊。他用力地吞咽了一下，压下了怒气。  
“他不止是个朋友。”他缓缓地说，Natasha一动也不动，眼睛紧紧地盯着他脸的一侧，在他从玻璃的倒影中回望的时候读着他的眼睛。  
“他对你来说是什么？”她的语气里几乎没有起伏，只有一个特工在收集情报。他的火气又上来了。“我可以让你进到那间屋子里去，但是你需要告诉我。”  
Steve的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他继续盯着前方，看着那些将Bucky禁锢在床上的令人生厌的白色拘束带和铁栏杆。  
“在Wilson家的时候你说你信任我，Steve。”他看着她具有穿透力的眼睛。“你现在还是可以信任我。”  
罪恶感油然而生，只要看到她的跛行和她伤痕累累的身体，因为——  
“他是我的Alpah。”他静静地说，不敢去看她。  
“你就是个Alpha，Steve。”意料之中的回答，依然语调平坦，不过是在陈述事实。他不确定这是个祝福或是个诅咒。  
“并非一直都是。”Steve平静地说。  
Natasha没有动，但是她眼睛里有恍然大悟的闪光。  
“那血清。”  
“是的。”他把自己从窗框边推开，站直。“我不期待你会理解。”  
“恰恰相反，”她的语气有了明显的起伏，他转过身，有些惊讶。“我非常理解。苏联人……”她简短地说。  
“他们……”  
“对，在我身上做实验。没错。”她终于说，当她抱胸的时候下颌抖动了一下。想到她的瘀伤和肋骨骨折，他几乎可以感觉到她的疼痛，但是她不过是抽搐了一下。“他们想要个完美的杀手。完美的间谍。一个女性beta被认为是……”她停顿了一下，“软弱的，劣等的，平凡的，不受怀疑的。这就是目的。”  
“但是也有并发症，就像我。”  
“对他们而言，我是个意外之喜。但是苏联人的实验导致我不育。”她的眼睛是深沉的，圆润的石头，即便Steve理解地点了点头，依然令人不安地无法解读。  
“你是个Alpha，一个女性Alpha。”他说明道，她的嘴唇微微地抿紧。“但是，我不能……”  
“闻到我？”她悲伤地笑了笑，不经意地后退了一步。“那就是目的，Rogers。我是为隐藏而培养的。”他期待她能细说，但是随着她从他身边退开，她自己那部分也退开了。他们陷入了长长的沉默。  
“请让我进到那屋子里。我需要……哪怕只是靠近他。那会有帮助的。”  
“帮助你还是帮助他？”  
“都是。所以……求你了。”


End file.
